


Love is Sweet

by Araloth



Series: Jethan-Werewolves of London [9]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Jackson Whittemore, Chocolate Sauce, Handcuffs, M/M, Rimming, Top Ethan, Valentine's Day, Whipped Cream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 13:35:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17788367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Araloth/pseuds/Araloth
Summary: Jackson and Ethan celebrate their second Valentine's Day together as a couple.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is chapter is the kind of fluffy lead up, and chapter 2 will have the eventual sex in it. Should hopefully be up tomorrow sometime.

            “-no I’m serious she really said that!”

            Ethan laughed as Jackson finished his story, leaning back to better take in the image of his boyfriend in the candle light. God he loved this man. Their eagle-eyed waiter caught the momentary lapse in the conversation and swooped in, effortlessly refilling Ethan’s wine glass with one hand, while reaching for his plate with his other.

            “Let me clear these plates out of the way for you gentlemen…”

            Ethan and Jackson had made reservations at one of the nicest restaurants in London for Valentine’s Day. They’d made a whole day of it really, going all out in celebrating. Earlier that morning they had toured the city, revisiting some of the spots of their first dates. Lunch had been at the great greasy spoon they’d ordered burgers from last year, but dinner this year was five stars- suits and candlelight, and occasionally over eager waiters.

            Jackson caught Ethan’s eye from across the table and grinned knowingly as he slid his plate towards the waiter.

            “Could I interest either of you gentlemen in dessert tonight? We have several fine options, and a number of specials for the holiday.” The waiter sized them both up for a moment. “Chocolate lava cake for two perhaps?” He offered hopefully.

            “Hmm…” Ethan hummed happily. That actually sounded pretty perfect.

            Clearly mistaking the noise for indecision, their waiter barreled on, offering further items off the menu. “There’s also our cheesecake- perhaps I should just bring over the display and show you all our options?”

            Ethan chuckled. “That’s okay. I think-“

            “Just the check I think.” Jackson jumped in. “Thanks for offering but we’re good.”

            “Of course.” The waiter bowed slightly and slunk off with their dinner plates. Ethan cocked an eyebrow, and turned back to Jackson curiously.

            “When have you ever turned down dessert?”

            Jackson snorted. “Like you’re one to talk. I saw you thinking about that chocolate cake…”

            “Exactly.” Ethan grinned. “We’re rich werewolves with super metabolisms. Why shouldn’t we enjoy a nice treat when we’re out?”

            “Trust me.” Jackson actually _winked_ as the waiter came back with the check. “It will be worth it…”

            Ethan snatched the check from the waiter before Jackson managed to, and slipped several crisp bills inside. “Just keep the change.”

            The waiter nodded and smiled happily, his manner improving considerably when he saw the amount Ethan had given him.

            “Trust you huh?” Ethan rounded back onto Jackson, studying him curiously. “What am I trusting you with exactly?”

            “I’ve got plans.” Jackson reached across the table to squeeze Ethan’s hand.

            “Oh yeah?” Ethan smiled. “I should have known with your sweet tooth you’d be up to something. I don’t know… _should_ I trust you though? That chocolate cake looked pretty good…”

            “Please-“ Jackson tisked. “Have I ever led you wrong?”

            Ethan grinned. “Sure. How much time have you got I’ll give you a list…”

            Jackson shoved Ethan playfully. “Jerk.”

            Ethan laughed. “Let’s see there was that time with Monroe…”

            Jackson smirked and shoved Ethan again in a way that wasn’t entirely appropriate for the restaurant they were in. Ethan just laughed harder.

***

            When they got back to their apartment Jackson had conveniently “forgotten” his tie in the car. He discovered it just as Ethan was unlocking the apartment door. Ethan couldn’t remember Jackson even having taken it off, and from the sly look on his boyfriend’s face, Ethan knew Jackson was up to something.

            “”Do you mind going to get it for me?” Jackson asked, his eyes glinting mysteriously. “I’m pretty sure it’s just on the seat…”

            “Uh-huh…” Ethan had a feeling that was the last place he’d find the tie. Still he just shook his head and headed back down to the parking garage. Whatever it was Jackson was planning Ethan was willing to play along for the moment.

            But after almost ten minutes of tearing the car apart looking for Jackson’s tie, Ethan was one hundred percent certain he’d been sent on a wild goose chase. He finally pulled out his cell phone and called Jackson.

            “I’m not seeing your tie down here anywhere.”

            “Huh weird.” Ethan could almost hear Jackson’s knowing grin through the phone. “You know what? I think I may have just put it in my pocket…”

            Ethan groaned. “Jackson…”

            Jackson laughed. “Just get up you here you idiot. I’ve got that dessert you wanted so badly…”

            Ethan rolled his eyes, but took the stairs back up to their apartment double time all the same. Waiting for the elevator might have taken too long. When Ethan opened the door to their apartment again, there was no sign of Jackson. But Ethan did catch a whiff of-chocolate? He grinned. “Jacks?”

            “Back here!” Jackson’s voice drifted out from their bedroom. Ethan smiled even wider. He should have known.

            Ethan headed down the hall and turned into the bedroom. The sight that greeted him was at once both surprising and welcome. Jackson was laying on his back in the middle of the bed, completely naked except for what looked like the entire bottle of chocolate sauce he must have dumped over himself. Here and there he’d added little piles of whipped cream, one over each of his nipples and a sizeable mound over his crotch. Jackson had also somehow managed to handcuff himself to the bed frame, with fuzzy heart shaped novelty handcuffs no less, something that had to have been purely for entertainment value, as his strength could have ripped apart the red fuzz with ease. On the bedside table was a tray with maybe twenty perfect strawberries, and what had to be the mostly empty bottles of chocolate sauce and whipped cream. Jackson was practically grinning ear to ear.

            “I figured since you got dinner well-“ Jackson shrugged. “Dessert is on me.”

            “I can see that.” Ethan chuckled, slowly taking stock of the spread before him. “How did you even manage to do all this?”

            Jackson beamed. “Never underestimated a kanima and his tail.”

            “I guess not.” Ethan snorted. He took a seat on the bottom corner of the bed, near Jackson’s feet and at least temporarily away from the sticky spread on his body. Ethan could already see spots where the chocolate was dripping off of Jackson’s body and onto the sheets below. Ethan caught a little up with a swipe of his finger and popped it into his mouth. “Mm…you know we’re going to probably have to get new sheets after this…”

            “Please-“ Jackson huffed. “Totally worth it.”

            Ethan laughed and stood back up, quickly kicking off his shoes. He stripped out of his suit in record time, draping it on a chair safely out of the way of the bed. Left in just a pair of skintight boxer briefs, Ethan made his way around to the table. He plucked a particularly red strawberry off the tray, gently rolling it in the chocolate covering Jackson’s abs before taking a bite.

            It was delicious. Strictly speaking the chocolate wasn’t really the kind you wanted to use for chocolate covered strawberries, but Ethan could hardly argue with the results, especially when they came with such a nice added visual. Ethan finished his strawberry and ran a finger up Jackson’s arm, pausing a moment to take a closer look at the silly handcuffs.

            Ethan laughed. “So I’ve got to ask…”

            A slight blush crept up Jackson’s cheeks. “I uh-I didn’t want to move the wrong way and send all the sauce sliding off onto the bed…”

            “You were worried about being ticklish?” Ethan grinned.

            “I didn’t say that!” Jackson pouted half-heartedly before smiling. “Not exactly.” He shrugged again, as best he could manage with his arms pinned. “It feels kind of funny…”

            “What-did you practice?” Ethan could totally see him doing it too, perfectionist that Jackson was, licking chocolate off himself to make sure it would work when he tried it with Ethan.

            “Maybe.” Jackson did his best not to look smug, and failed miserably.

            “I see…” Ethan leaned over Jackson, giving him a quick kiss. “Well I can’t let all your hard work go to waste then can I?”

            Jackson smirked. “I hope not.”

            Ethan bent forward some more, and licked a gentle strip across Jackson’s chest, clearing away the chocolate there and revealing the hard planes of Jackson’s muscles underneath. Jackson groaned a little and shifted ever so slightly. Ethan burst out laughing.

            “You weren’t kidding-it really does make you ticklish.”

            “Shut up.”

            “Can’t help it-“ Ethan laughed again. “You’re just too cute.” Ethan grabbed another strawberry off the tray and rolled it in chocolate again, this time holding it out to Jackson.

            Jackson craned forward to take a bite of it. He smiled. “And you’re a dork.”

            “Really?” Ethan grinned and swiped his finger along Jackson’s chest, this time the strawberries forgotten. He dabbed a perfect chocolate dot onto Jackson’s nose before licking the rest off his finger. “And which one of us was it who thought all this out?”

            Jackson smirked. “Don’t begrudge my awesomeness.”

            “Never.” Ethan leaned forward to kiss him, the chocolate from Jackson’s nose leaving a little line across Ethan’s.

            Jackson was beaming. “Happy Valentine’s Day Ethan.”

            Ethan kissed him again. “Happy Valentine’s Day.”


	2. Chapter 2

            Ethan licked another stripe of chocolate off of Jackson’s abs, laughing again as Jackson squirmed ever so slightly. Together they’d made their way through most of the plate of strawberries, and Ethan had cleaned off about two thirds of Jackson at this point, although the small mounds of whipped cream were still mostly untouched. Ethan scooped some off of Jackson with a finger, and paused for a minute in surprise looking down at Jackson’s crotch. A bright red cherry was sticking up out of the whipped cream now.

            “Uh Jackson?”

            Jackson poked his head up and followed Ethan’s gaze down his body. He grinned when he caught sight of the cherry. “Oh good. I was little worried about that bit working…”

            “How did you even manage that?” Ethan asked. With Jackson having immobilized his arms there was no way he could have used them to sneak the cherry in place with them. And Ethan would noticed if Jackson had brought out his giant lizard tail, even with the distracting sight of Jackson naked and laid out before him like this.

            “Practice.” Jackson said smugly. “Still I had some trouble keeping it secure. I’m glad it didn’t just fall off this time…” Jackson just grinned wider seeing Ethan still hadn’t caught on. “Go ahead take a look…”

            Ethan pushed away some of the whipped cream around the mysterious cherry with his hand and burst out laughing. Jackson had somehow managed to tie the cherry onto his cock. It had risen up through the whipped cream to say hello when Jackson’s erection finally reached full mast. Ethan’s own erection was quickly filling out his boxer briefs, the engorged shape becoming more and more pronounced under the tight fabric. Ethan leaned down further to take a closer look. “Are those cherry stems?”

            “Yeah.” Jackson laughed. “Hence the problems keeping it on. I didn’t want to use string or anything like that, so I had to get pretty good at knotting the stems together to tie the cherry on. It worked most of the time.”

            “Right…” Ethan shook his head at both his boyfriend’s stubbornness and his ingenuity. The cherry was resting on the head of Jackson’s cock just below the slit. It was secured to a small ring of cherry stems tied together just under the thick mushroom head of Jackson’s glans. Even so it didn’t look all that sturdy, but the visual for Ethan was certainly pretty appealing. Ethan reached out, his hand still sticky from whipped cream and chocolate sauce and gave Jackson’s shaft an experimental tug. Miraculously the cherry stayed on. Ethan let go to find his fingers had left stray dabs of chocolate-and even one little piece of whipped cream along the length of Jackson’s cock. Ethan grinned and hopped off the bed.

            Jackson frowned. “What are you doing?”

            In answer Ethan grabbed the almost empty bottle of chocolate sauce off the bedside table. “I’m gonna make a sundae…”

            Ethan climbed back onto the bed carefully, positioning himself between Jackson’s legs. He gave Jackson a knowing smirk as he uncapped the chocolate sauce, then proceeded to pour the bottle down over Jackson’s cock head, watching hungrily as the chocolate dripped down Jackson’s flushed erection. For the finishing touch Ethan scooped up some of the whipped cream he’d pushed aside earlier, and added a dollop of it to the head of Jackson’s cock. Ethan laughed taking in the finished product. “You look good enough to eat…”

            Jackson snorted. “Get to it then…”

            Grinning, Ethan bent forward his lips hovering over Jackson’s cock. With a mischievous look at Jackson, Ethan eased his mouth over his boyfriend’s dick, careful to avoid disturbing the precariously balanced cherry. Ethan ran his tongue along the smooth skin, tracing a line of saliva through the chocolate and whipped cream. Ethan pulled back to admire his handy work, laughing when some of the whipped cream caught onto his chin.

            Jackson’s cock was a sticky mess. The chocolate and whipped cream had clumped together in spots, and in others places weakened by Ethan’s spit they were running down the length of Jackson cock. At the head though the cherry was still hanging on valiantly, covered now its own dusting of whipped cream. As Ethan watched a single bead of precum leaked out of Jackson’s dick, the pearly liquid dribbling down onto the red skin of the cherry.

            Ethan licked Jackson’s glans, mindful to avoid the cherry just yet, and coaxed another small volley of precum out of his boyfriend. Ethan caught this one with his tongue, and swirled it around slowly working it into the flared ridges of Jackson’s cock head.

            Jackson groaned. “Ethan…”

            “Be patient.” Ethan laughed. “I want to enjoy my dessert…”

            “Fine…” Jackson growled playfully. With a sudden twist of his legs, Jackson grabbed on to one of Ethan’s knees and pulled, forcing Ethan to turn slightly and move closer to Jackson. “But then I want something too…”

            “Oh yeah?” Ethan grinned. He was practically sitting on Jackson’s chest now, no doubt coating his boxers in leftover chocolate sauce. Oh well Ethan though, if he couldn’t wash them out, then at least their sacrifice would be for a noble goal. Jackson was leaning farther forward, eagerly eyeing the bulge of Ethan’s cock still trapped inside them, as well as the small wet spot forming just below it.

            “Come here…” Jackson twisted his legs up, trying to grab Ethan’s waist and pull him closer. Ethan relented, and pivoted around as he moved so he could still get his mouth on Jackson’s cock. In the end Ethan was lying down on top of Jackson, his own clothed erection only a few inches above Jackson’s face.

            Ethan laughed and gave Jackson’s cock a teasing lick. “Now what are you going to do? Guess you’ll have to finally break your hands loose…”

            Jackson snorted and leaned forward, grasping the edge of Ethan’s boxers in his teeth. Ethan looked up, letting Jackson’s cock fall out of his mouth with a wet plop when he felt teeth graze his stomach.

            “Oh shit that’s hot…” As Ethan watched Jackson grasped the waistband of Ethan’s boxers briefs and pulled them down slowly. Jackson had to do it in fits and starts, moving the material down little by little and tugging from several different places. The constricting underwear caught on Ethan’s bulbous cock head, but eventually Jackson was finally able to work it loose, being rewarded with a soft slap across the face as Ethan’s massive meat slipped out into the open air. Ethan tried to keep himself from laughing and failed miserably.

            “You okay there?” Ethan chuckled.

            “I’m great…” Jackson beamed smugly as he admired his handiwork. Ethan’s boxers were low enough now that he could reach them with his hands, even cuffed as they were, and work them the rest of the way off of Ethan’s legs. Tossing them aside, Jackson leaned forward catching the tip of Ethan’s cock in his mouth and slowly working more down his throat. It was harder then he thought at first, Jackson wasn’t used to coming at it from this angle, and gravity and the curve of Ethan’s dick were working against him. Even so Jackson was able to work about half of Ethan’s cock into his mouth. If Ethan had been of the mind to move his hips a little Jackson might have been able to take more, but Ethan seemed content to let Jackson suckle on what he had, turning his attention instead back to Jackson’s cock.

            Jackson moaned around his mouthful of Ethan’s cock as Ethan lowered his lips back down onto Jackson. Ethan began bobbing his head in a steady rhythm, reaching down to fondle Jackson’s balls with one of his hands as he did so. Jackson could still feel the slight weight of the cherry resting on top of his cock, Ethan being careful not to knock it off despite his gusto. Jackson bucked his hips, and shuddered under the wave of sensations, doing his best to pay Ethan back in kind.

            Ethan’s cock slipped out of Jackson’s mouth as he gasped suddenly. Some of the extra chocolate Ethan had poured on his cock was running now, and Jackson could feel it trickling down under his balls and in between the muscled cheeks of his ass.  

            “What is it?” Ethan paused his assault on Jackson cock, shooting Jackson a confused look.

            “Chocolate.” Jackson said his facing heating up just a little. “Going down in my ass…”

            “Really?” Ethan laughed and bent forward a little farther to get a better look. Ethan saw the small stream of chocolate, and pulled Jackson’s ass apart the best he could from his current angle, darting his tongue out to clean up the sugary treat before it could reach the tight pucker of Jackson’s hole. When he was finished, Ethan gave the rosy muscle itself a quick little lick just to tease Jackson.

            “Ethan-“ Jackson moaned.

            Ethan laughed. He sat back up a little to get a better view of his boyfriend. Jackson skin was flushed under the remnants of the chocolate sauce, and Ethan could see Jackson’s cock throbbing with need. Ethan wrapped his fingers around the shaft giving it a gentle tug. “You close Jacks?”

            Jackson nodded. He tried to reach for Ethan’s cock, but it was too far away now. “I can-“

            Ethan shook his head. “Go ahead and cum. C’mon Jacks…” He grinned. “How hard have you been all night thinking of this? Planning it all out… C’mon…”

            Jackson erupted with a barely contained growl as his orgasm hit him, his eyes burning a brighter blue for half a second. His cock pumped out load after load over Ethan’s fingers, drenching Jackson’s already messy body.

            Ethan pressed a kiss to the inside of Jackson’s thigh as he finally came down from the high of his orgasm, letting his hand fall away from Jackson’s spent cock.

            “What about you…?” Jackson asked a little groggily.

            “In a minute…” Ethan smiled mischievously. He slipped his mouth over Jackson still too sensitive cock, drawing a small hiss from Jackson. When he pulled back, Ethan had finally taken the cherry off of Jackson’s cock, the cum covered fruit dangling from between Ethan’s teeth. With a smirk Ethan popped it into his mouth.

            “Tastes pretty good…”

            Jackson gave Ethan a playful kick. His eyes fell down to Ethan’s cock, still rock hard, and flushed with need. Catching his gaze Ethan laughed again, and walked on his knees up closer to Jackson. He ran the head of his cock around Jackson’s lips, leaving a pearly trail of precum on his face.

            “You want to finish me off?” Ethan asked.

            “No.” Jackson shook his head. “I want you to fuck me.”

            “I think I can manage that.” Ethan grinned and hopped off the bed, walking around to the other end and lifting Jackson’s legs up. Ethan started to work a finger into Jackson, preparing to stretch him open when Jackson shook his head again.

            “I don’t want your finger I want your cock already.” Jackson pouted.

            “Soon.” Ethan laughed. “Always so pushy.”

            “I’ll heal.” Jackson grumbled. He kept trying to push himself farther down onto Ethan’s hand, but Ethan held Jackson in place with his other hand.

            “Just another minute…” Ethan eased a second finger into his boyfriend, and at Jackson’s insistent look, sighed and worked in a third too. Jackson hissed a little, but only for a moment, Ethan had plenty of practice opening Jackson up at this point, and could manage it almost perfectly even when Jackson was being a needy brat.

            “Get in me already.” Jackson moaned. Under Ethan’s efforts to open him up Jackson’s own cock was stirring slightly again. God bless werewolf refractory times.

            “Can’t rush perfection.” Ethan laughed and slid his fingers out, slowly lining his flushed cock head up with Jackson’s eager ass.

            Jackson snorted. “Huh-now who’s being arrogant…”

            “I don’t know-“ Ethan slid the first few inches of cock inside. Jackson groaned wantonly. “You and me?” Ethan leaned forward so he could look Jackson in the eyes. He smiled. “I’d call that pretty close to perfect…”

            “Sap.” Jackson smirked.

            Ethan laughed. “I’m not sure I’d be insulting the guy you were just begging to fuck you…”

            Jackson cocked an eyebrow knowingly, and clenched his ass, pulling a needy moan from Ethan this time. Jackson grinned. “I’m not the one who hasn’t gotten off yet…”

            “Point taken.” Ethan began moving his hips in a steady rhythm, his cock pumping in and out of Jackson. Jackson’s own cock was now pinned between their chests, and thanks to Ethan nailing his prostate with almost every stroke, was quickly filling back out. Ethan ground his abs down onto Jackson’s, effectively rubbing Jackson off on their muscles. “Think you can cum again though?”

            “With you always.” Jackson groaned. “God I can already feel it building…”

            “I’m getting close too…” Ethan’s thrusts were becoming slightly more erratic, his face furrowed in concentration as he fought to hold off his own orgasm until Jackson was ready again too.

            Finally after a few more minutes of pumping, Ethan slammed back into Jackson, fully sheathing his cock in his boyfriend’s ass and groaned as his orgasm ripped through him. Ethan cumming, feeling him pumping his load inside him, was enough to send Jackson over the edge again too, and with a small shout his cock fired a few more volleys across his chest, adding to the mess there already.

            Ethan slid down to kiss Jackson, his softening cock still wedged firmly inside his boyfriend. “I love you.” He said a little breathlessly.

            “I know.” Jackson grinned. “I love you too.”

            “Mm.” Ethan sighed happily. He laughed when he looked down to take in the state of Jackson and the bed. “I think we may need to clean up a little before we go to sleep…”

            Jackson snorted his eyes half closed. “Hey I set all this up…I vote you have to handle clean up.”

            “Fair enough.” Ethan laughed. He reached up to unhook Jackson’s arms, taking care to try and not break the fluffy handcuffs in case Jackson wanted to keep them.

            “Ooff.” Jackson groaned and slowly eased himself up to a sitting position.

            “You take first shower-“ Ethan said already standing up. I’ll strip the sheets and get some clean ones from the closet then shower after you.”

            “Or-“ Jackson winked. “You could always join me in the shower…”

            Ethan laughed. “You’re insatiable.”

            Jackson shrugged almost proudly. “My gift to the world.”

            Ethan shook his head and set down to start pulling the probably ruined sheets off the bed. He may have looked back once or twice at Jackson’s ass as he walked into the bathroom. A minute later Ethan could hear the water starting up, but louder than it should have been, even to werewolf ears. Jackson had left the bathroom and shower doors wide open.

            “Jackson…”

            “Oops.” Jackson’s voice left no doubt that he’d done it on purpose. “I guess if you don’t want water all over the floor you’ll have to come shut the door for me…”

            Ethan growled once. The floor would probably be fine. Their shower was nice enough it wouldn’t spray water out like that unless Jackson was actively trying to. Still… Ethan smiled and raced into the bathroom, shutting the doors and practically tackling Jackson under the warm spray of the water. Jackson burst out laughing.

            The sheets could wait.


End file.
